bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 12
Snitch (Part 2) I couldn't believe it. Greg was the rat. And what was this idea of Johnson's? That wasn't really important right now. I had the info I needed. Now it was time for us to leave the room. I put the file back in the draw and then closed it. "Okay, let's go. We got the info we need", I said. "Let's wait till this prefect passes by, then we'll get out of here", Charles said. "Kendra, you think you can lock the door so Johnson doesn't suspect a thing?" I asked. "Yeah, I can", she said. We then waited till Charles said, "Okay, let's go". We exit the room and then Kendra locked the door back up. We then snuck into Crabblesnitch's office and then out the window overlooking the back courtyard. We climbed down the lattice without getting anyone's attention. "If you give any kind of beating to Greg, make sure you sent him my regards", Kendra told me. "I will", I told her. She then turned to Charles and said, "It was a pleasure meeting you". "You too. C-Money talks about you sometimes", he told her. She turned red from hearing that and then she left for the Girls' Dorm. "So what now?" Charles asks. "We now know that Greg ratted us out. What should we do?" "I say we avoid him for now. Maybe we should also tell Michael", I suggested. "I'll tell him. I feel I need to", Charles said. "Good enough", I told him. We then walked back to the Boys' Dorm in silence. We went to our separate rooms. I took off all my clothes except for my underwear and then slid under the sheets. I saw Greg just sleeping in his bed. I just wanted to pull him off his bed and just beat him up, but I couldn't. There was something preventing me from doing that. I'm going to tell him I know tomorrow, I thought. Just him and me. The Next Day; 11:40 AM Today was October 30. Tomorrow was Halloween, but I wasn't real happy about it. And neither were Michael and Charles from the looks of it. We were in the caferteria hanging out with Nicole, Bradi, Jimmy Queen and Hailey. "Is something wrong, C-Money?" Hailey asked. "It's nothing", I told her. "You're pretty silent today", Nicole said to Michael. "So are you Charles", Bradi said. "I'm just stressed out", Charles said. "Me too", Michael said. Just then, Greg sat down with us and said, "What's sup ladies and gents". "I gotta go", I said and left. I didn't want to be near Greg right now. If I was going to tell Greg about what I know, I was going to tell him personality. I went to get a can of Sprunk from the vending machine outside the Auditorium when Hailey came up to me. "What's going on?" she said. "It's nothing", I told her again. "You just walked out when Greg entered the caferteria. Come on, you can tell me. I won't tell". "Greg ratted us out to Johnson. And by us, I mean me, Michael and Charles. I don't even know why. I just can't stand being around him right now, but I feel I need to know why he did it". "Maybe he had a reason, he was being blackmailed. I met the guy and he seems to be like the kind of guy that would use blackmail to get his way". "I guess you could be right", I said. "Just talk to him. You guys are friends. I'm sure he'll tell you everything", she suggested. "I might as well later on after school", I said. "I'm going to go back and hang with Nicole, Bradi and Jimmy a while longer", she said. "I'll see ya", I said. For the rest of the time till I had to go help out at the Gym for the last class of the week. 2 Hours 40 Minutes Later; 3:40 PM I just stayed in the room, waiting for Greg to show up. I texted him that I needed to meet him in our room and talk. I couldn't believe that he was the snitch. And I was going to tell him that I know. There was no way I was going to let this pass. There was no way I was going to keep playing his little game. I was going to tell him. Hopefully, this wasn't going to esculate into a fight. Greg came into the room and said, "What's going on?" "Nothing, you tell me", I told him. "You were busy during lunch today, so I guessed you had something going on", he said. There was a pause, then that was when I actually. "So how's your boyfriend Johnson doing?" I asked. "He's not my boyfriend", Greg said blunty. "It seems like that you are the bitch in the relationship. And by bitch, I mean that he has you snitching on your friends and getting them into worlds of trouble", I said flatly. "Damn it, I thought Michael said he wouldn't tell you and Charles", he exclaimed. "Oh, he didn't tell me anything and I'll bust his balls later for doing that", I told him. "How did you find out?" he asked. "Me, Kendra and Charles broke into Johnson's office last night and found a file that said that you were the snitch". Greg just stood there, motionless. "How could you? We were friends", I said. "C-Money, I didn't mean to. Johnson found out about my marijuana. I had to....to stay out of prison", he said nerviously. "THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAD TO TELL HIM THE TRUTH ABOUT OUR ACTIVIES AND NOT TELL US. YOU COULD HAVE LIED TO HIM AND THEN TELL US ABOUT WHAT HE WAS DOING", I shouted. "It wouldn't have worked. You know he would have known if it were lies or not", Greg said. "And you had to give him my bottle of vodka, didn't you?" I asked. "I didn't know what to do", he said. "Way to screw your friends over and I thought you understood loyality", I said. "I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO", he repeated. "What else did you tell Johnson, huh? Did you tell him about the G.S. Crew? About Max? What did you do with my guns?" "I didn't tell Johnson about your involvment against Gary and Max. And your guns are in the abandoned dumpster behind the dorm", Greg said. "Well, that's something decent you did for one of your friends", I said. "You need to watch yourself. I did you a huge favor. If I did hang Johnson those guns of yours, you would be behind bars right now. Or maybe he would be putting in this position as well", he claimed. "Yeah and I would have prefer to go to prison for posection of firearms on federal property than to rat out my friends", I told him. "Please spare me the heroics. You would have done the same thing too", he agrued. "No I wouldn't", I stated. "No, you wouldn't! Don't give me that tough guy bullshit. I've been in juvie before! That was when I was thirteen! My time there was so horrible, that I would secretly cry myself to sleep each night I was there! I'm telling you, if I'm saying juvie's bad, then try to imagine spending ten years or more in an adult prison! That's what you'd be facing if I did hand Johnson those guns. They have rapists in the showers, assaults in the courtyard, daily beatings by the guards, shankings in the laundry room, 23 hours staying in your cell, and food that makes Bullworth's look like it was made by a fucking five star chef! SO DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU'D RATHER BE IN JAIL! THAT IS COMPLETE, AND UTTER HORSESHIT!!" I was actually quite surprised to hear him say that. I never thought he went to juvie before. "Shut the fuck up snitch. Snitches are bitches that end up in ditches and get stitches", I said before shoving him. "Bite me, Clayton", he said before shoving me back. That got madder than how I was already. I tackled Greg to the floor and then wailed on him. I managed to give him a bloody nose and a cut above his right eye. He then rolled us over and then started wailing on me. He gave me a bloody nose and a burised lip. We kept fighting for a few minutes till we were both exsausted and laying on the floor next to each other. We were breathing heavily while just staring at the ceiling. After getting enough strength, I finally broke the semi-silence and said, "Stay away from me. Stay away from Hailey and even Kendra. Say one word to them and you'll be sorry you ever met me. I didn't even go my hardest either. Next time, I will beat you till you're in a coma. And when you wake up, I'll beat you again. Understand?" I then limped my way out of the room. I couldn't stand being near that mess of a person right now. 5 Hours Later; 8:40 PM I was at the pier in Old Bullworth Vale, looking out towards the ocean. I sometimes forget that Bullworth sits near an ocean inlet. I like the ocean breeze hitting my face. It felt good. I remembered back in Carcer City, I would always go to the beach or the rocky cliff over in Rocksnorth Bay and get the feel of the ocean breeze. Since coming to Bullworth and getting involved with all that I'm doing, I never had the chance to feel the ocean breeze anymore. I was sitting on the ledge, looking out toward the ocean till Charles tried to sneak up from behind me. I saw him coming. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Nothing. Nothing at all", I told him. He sat beside me and said, "Ain't you worried about falling into the water?" he asked. "You trying to say I can't swim?" I snapped. "I didn't mean that", he said. "It doesn't matter", I said. "You told Greg about what you found out?" he asked. "I did and....well, I guess we're not friends anymore", I told him. "I'm sorry", he said before he added, "Need a room to stay in?" "It's my room as much as his. If he don't like it, he can go crying to his boyfriend Johnson", I said. We were quiet for a few seconds till Charles said, "I already knew that Greg was the snitch before you broke in Johnson's office. I joined in to make sure you don't get caught". "How'd you know?" I asked him. "Me and the Townies bugged a phone that Johnson uses off campus", Charles said. "They're not causing anymore trouble with the G.S. Crew, are they? I got the Townies to turn on the Crew and they swore not to return to them". "They just been doing what Townies do in their spare time", Charles said. "Well, tomorrow is Halloween and Homecoming. I'm guessing you're nervious taking Bradi out, right?" I said. "That I am. What if I do something wrong and get her angry?" he said. "You two are friends now. I'm sure she'll take it easy on you abit just if you mess something up. Besides, you never went out with a girl before, so there are bound to be mistakes. Not that you and her are starting to go out. Parker would kill you if you took Bradi away". "Okay, now I'm nervious", he said. "You'll be fine", I told him. I took out a pack of cigarettes that I bought before coming to the pier and took two out. I handed one to Charles and then we lit them. "Thanks", he said. "You're welcome", I told him. Then I added, "At least to know you ain't a fucking snitch". Category:Blog posts